Filvian Siege
*A News Bulletin Flashes across the Main News Broadcasting Channels. The Logo of CNN beams onto screen before eventually fading back into a pair of reporters, both Humans, one male and one female. They appear busy shuffling their papers before the male looks up smiles and begins the news update.* "Good Evening Corellian System I am Butch Cassidy and sitting here beside me is Du'ya Wanarider. You are live with Corellian News Network, broadcasting out across the galaxy as we keep our homes safe. Breaking news now as the tensions on Filve that have been increasing for several weeks finally reach the point at which Imperial forces have marched toward the Rebel forces in a daring attack." *The feed in the top right corner of the screen changes to a camera shot of three collumns of Imperial troops advancing into the city, the purple shield around the city gradually fades under the relentless bombardment of the Imperial fleet until it flickers out completely. The turbolaser fire then begins to slam into the city, only stopping as the Imperial troops reach contact with the Rebel, a sea of blaster fire between the two forces. The woman speaks.* '' "Scenes from the battlefield there as the Rebel technology falls under the hammer-like blows of the Imperial fleet in orbit. The siege of the city has begun as the noble Imperial troops fight to their last breath to force the Rebel hoardes, dug into their positions like bantha fleas, from the planet. Already the Imperial forces have crushed the outer defences of the Rebellion, forcing them from suburban forward command posts vital to their campaign."'' *The feed shifts to the image of a vicious space battle above the planet, fighters swarming around two Alliance capital ships as they engage three Imperial capital ships. One of the cruisers can be seen jumping to hyperspace in the background, in a desperate attempt to escape the planet. Butch now speaks.* "Here we see the Rebel fleet trying to escape the wrath of the Empire, having been forced out of the system once, only to return in a futile attempt to drive the Empire away. Even as we speak, the Rebel forces on both the ground and in space are being ground down until there is nothing left." *The scene shifts to an Imperial general, stood in front of a command post. His aides rush around behind him, relaying orders across the battlefield. Du'ya speaks again.* "Sorry to use up so much of your time, General, we know this is a busy period for you. We'd just like to ask you a few quick questions. Firstly, how long do you believe this battle will last?" *The General sniffs quietly and remains silent for a few moments before finally responding. "At this point, it is difficult to tell, Du'ya. The Rebels, whilst poorly equipped and trained, are dug in deeply and are already proving difficult to shift. We have sent several of our most elite units forward to drive the Rebels off their positions, including two All-Terrain Armoured-Transports supported by numerous All-Terrain Scout-Transports that will destroy the outer defences of the Rebellion, leaving them vulnerable to our other ground troops."* "That's fantastic news, General. Secondly, how many losses have both the Rebellion and Empire incurred at this point, at an estimate?" *"At this point in time, we're looking at at most, fifty Imperial losses. However, we will be looking at several hundred Rebels defeated at this point, as I have already said, they lack the training or equipment to defend themselves properly and are no match to our highly trained, highly equipped soldiers.* "That's excellent, General, please, continue your hard work." *The General nods once and the feed cuts out, moving back to the two anchors sat behind the dest, shifting their papers a little before looking back to the camera.* '' "We will be continuing our coverage of this battle throughout the evening. Now time for some quick messages from our sponsors before we give you the chance to view a VidDoc on the preperation on Imperial Lieutenant has went through in the lead-up to the battle, including exclusive behind-the-scenes views of an Imperial barracks."'' ' *The camera then returns to the CNN Logo before showing a commercial.*' Category:Corellian News Network Broadcasts